


У каждого свои проблемы

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди R to NC-21 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Maybe OOC, Polyamory, Romance, should be parody but no
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Леонард Снарт — очень занятой человек. Во всех смыслах.





	У каждого свои проблемы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/gifts).



Неделя Леонарда почти всегда начинается с Барри, иногда — c Кейтлин, хоть и редко, но никогда не начинается с обоих сразу.  
  
«Мы так договорились», — вот и все объяснение.  
  
Не то чтобы это слишком раздражает Леонарда, по крайней мере пока, разве что немного смешит. Он раз за разом пытается намекнуть, сказать прямо или подстроить так, чтобы эти двое явились к нему в один день… но они каждый раз отказываются понимать, меняют тему и почти профессионально избегают друг друга в том, что касается Леонарда.  
  
Это бы их рвение да в более полезное русло.  
  
Как бы там ни было, неделя начинается с Барри.  
  
—Ты забыл? — спрашивает Леонард, завидев его на пороге. — Ко мне — только через ресторан.  
  
Он не успевает закончить фразу, Барри исчезает, а потом снова появляется, влетает в квартиру и носится по ней, окруженный красными всполохами.  
  
— Так лучше? — спрашивает он, стоя у сервированного стола.  
  
Леонард рассматривает салаты, печеную рыбину, блюдо с крошечными осьминогами и рисом, индейку в окружении апельсинов, возвышающуюся над этим всем горку фруктов и прикидывает, что на аппетиты Барри должно хватить и, возможно, даже что-то останется. Бутылка вина только одна, насколько оно хорошее — позже определят. В конце концов, Барри сам всегда говорит, что для него не проблема сбегать за чем-то еще. Пусть отвечает за свои слова.  
  
— Свечи забыл, — мстительно говорит Леонард и думает добавить, что это шутка, но поздно.  
  
Свечи Барри уже подобрал красные, под цвет салфеток и скатерти.  
  
— Я скучал, Лен, — говорит он и улыбается.  
  
— Всегда можешь заглядывать чаще, — отвечает Леонард. — А то лень самому в магазин ходить, а курьера долго ждать.  
  
Барри складывает руки на груди.  
  
— Я нужен тебе только, чтобы еду доставлять?  
  
— Ну почему же? — Леонарду трудно сдержать улыбку, но он справляется. — Ты еще можешь уборку делать, мебель передвигать, носить мою почту…  
  
Барри хмыкает в ответ. Прогресс. Раньше он не всегда понимал, когда Леонард шутит, и у них случались неловкие сцены и абсолютно бестолковые ссоры. Помогла Кейтлин, которой, видимо, надоело выслушивать жалобы от обоих. Заставила Барри и Леонарда поговорить и обозначить, где заканчиваются подшучивания и начинаются претензии друг к другу. Не то чтобы один перестал дразнить, а второй — то и дело воспринимать это всерьез… но, по крайней мере, без обид им удается обойтись.  
  
— То есть, ты меня пускаешь к себе только потому что я — дешевая рабочая сила? — спрашивает Барри, его голос слегка меняется, оттенок интонации, но все-таки. — И в остальном я тебе не нужен?  
  
Вот. Уже опасная территория.  
  
— Не только, — говорит Леонард, — еще ты неплохо целуешься, и секс мне нравится. И без тебя мне было бы ужасно скучно. Плюс, никто бы не произносил вдохновляющих речей… так что да, ты мне нужен, Барри Аллен.  
  
— Целуюсь всего лишь «неплохо»? — спрашивает Барри.  
  
Голос снова нормальный, без той интонации, что беспокоит Леонарда.  
  
— Не придирайся к словам, — ухмыляется Леонард, — и садись за стол, а то все остынет к чертям.  
  
Дважды просить не нужно.  
  
Барри — не собственник, но для него важно быть любимым и важно, чтобы другие относились к нему хорошо. Как оказалось, великого супергероя просто наизнанку выворачивает, если он сомневается, что действительно нужен. Леонарду это сложно понять, но он не нанимался переучивать Барри, да и не уверен — стоит ли. Потому считает своим долгом просто время от времени сообщать, что ценит его. Леонарду несложно это произнести вслух, а Барри после этого перестает пытаться влезть на стенку.  
  
Да и секс ему действительно нравится, не говоря уже о прочей пользе от спидстера в хозяйстве.  


 

***

  
Кейтлин приходит следующим вечером. Леонарду кажется, что он научился чувствовать ее заранее: дуновение холодного воздуха и запах озона. Он не уверен, насколько это реальное ощущение, а насколько — игры разума.  
  
Кейтлин ждет, пока Леонард откроет ей дверь, он часто думает дать ей ключ, но понимает — придется делать еще один для Барри, иначе тот неправильно поймет, решив, что он менее важен… но и ключ поймет неправильно. А Леонард не уверен, как объяснить, что при всей симпатии к Барри — не хочет видеть его рядом с собой постоянно, лезущим и вмешивающимся во все дела. И не только потому, что многие из них незаконны, но и потому, что Леонарду нужно личное пространство.  
  
С Кейтлин в этом плане проще. Она не стремится раствориться в отношениях. Просто получает свои плюсы и дает то, что может и хочет.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — говорит Леонард, а она, уже войдя в квартиру, целомудренно касается губами его щеки.  
  
Ее дыхание, пусть едва, но теплое. Кейтлин еще не скинула свой «социальный» образ, но это не занимает у нее много времени. Она поводит плечами, в глазах появляется льдистый блеск, и она улыбается: не застенчиво, а немного заговорщицки.  
  
— Привет, Ленни, — ему по душе тембр ее голоса, того, каким она разговаривает, когда не нужно казаться «милой Кейтлин Сноу».  
  
Она проходит вглубь квартиры, к душу, скидывая по дороге остатки своего тщательно поддерживаемого образа. Слишком поспешно и слишком напоказ. Леонард даже делает ей замечание. Просит не замораживать его комнатные цветы. Они ему не особо нужны, но их притащил кто-то из подопечных Сары. Вдруг снова заявятся в гости полным составом, расстроятся, и он станет причиной разлада в команде.  
  
Кейтлин не извиняется, но прекращает охлаждать предметы на своем пути и воздух вокруг.  
  
Леонард честно пытается включить кино, даже находит что-то не совсем бестолковое, но Кейтлин возвращается, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. Она не одевается после душа, даже вытерлась не до конца: капельки воды застыли льдинками на коже.  
  
Останавливается напротив Леонарда, сидящего в кресле, кладет руки ему на плечи и смотрит несколько секунд. Косметика, делающая ее внешность более привычной и человечной, смылась. Бледная до прозрачности кожа, синеватые губы, глаза того оттенка, который вряд ли встречается в природе.  
  
Кейтлин холодная. Хорошо, что Леонард ничего не имеет против.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь, — говорит он.  
  
Она ничего не отвечает, просто наклоняется и целует.  
  
Как-то раз Барри сказал, что Кейтлин может убить своим поцелуем, заморозить насмерть. Его самого в таком случае спасает исключительно скорость. Мороз не убивает спидстеров, только замедляет.  
  
«Это угроза, предупреждение или просто воспоминания о приятном опыте?» — спросил Леонард в тот раз. Барри не ответил.  
  
Но Кейтлин не собирается его убивать или калечить. Пусть ее губы и обжигают холодом, словно схватить кубик льда, но ничего больше.  
  
Леонард рад бы не сравнивать ее с Барри, но не может. Кейтлин первой тащит его в спальню, а Барри смущается. Все еще и до сих пор, пусть об их отношениях и знает, кажется, весь город. Кейтлин тихая, даже стонет редко, а если и подает голос, то в основном командует: «быстрее», «сильнее», «здесь», «не здесь». О ее ощущениях намного больше говорят царапины на спине Леонарда. Что касается Барри, то сначала тот долго и быстро болтает обо всем на свете, умудряясь находить время между поцелуями, а потом кричит и стонет так, что Леонард благодарит все высшие силы за звукоизоляцию, на которой настоял при покупке квартиры.  
  
Барри трудно заставить придерживаться обычного человеческого ритма, он «срывается» ускоряется, кончает несколько раз за пару секунд, доводит до разрядки Леонарда, успевает сбегать за пиццей и съесть половину, пока тот отдышится, а потом снова падает рядом на кровать и тянет его к себе, а взгляд у него абсолютно шальной. Барри всегда мало. Именно потому, по мнению Леонарда, Кейтлин в кровати с ними не помешала бы. Он надеется, что когда-нибудь сможет добиться от них секса на троих. Хоть попробовать.  
  
А пока у него есть первый вечер — спринтерский забег, оставляющий его без сил, и второй — тягуче-медленный, как зимняя ночь посреди дремучего леса, и такой же пробирающий холодом до самых костей.  
  
После они с Кейтлин сидят на кровати, обнаженные лицом друг к другу, переплетя ноги и соединив руки. Она немного теплее, — не то из заботы о Леонарде, не то температура ее тела зависит от настроения.  
  
Возбуждение нашло выход, и теперь неспешно накатывает усталость. Не такая сильная, чтобы уснуть прямо сейчас, но достаточная, чтобы не хотелось шевелиться. Царапины на спине побаливают, кожа липкая от пота, но двигаться пока что лень.  
  
— Наверное, я тебя люблю, — говорит Кейтлин.  
  
В ее голосе удивление. Она словно не до конца верит тому, что говорит.  
  
— Такое случается, — отвечает Леонард, — ничего, со временем пройдет.  
  
Она переплетает свои пальцы с его, ладони медленно нагреваются.  
  
— Люблю почти как Ронни. Не так, как Джулиана. Примерно как Барри.  
  
— Отличный момент, чтобы поговорить о своих бывших, — бормочет Леонард. Он не хочет прямо сейчас разбираться в сложном и противоречивом внутреннем мире Кейтлин, ему и своего хватает.  
  
— Барри — не мой бывший, — глаза Кейтлин снова «человеческого» цвета, он приятный, но Леонарду немного жаль, что ушла льдистая серебристость. — Но чувства к тебе другие.  
  
— Я тоже не очень похож на Рональда. Или Джулиана. Или Барри.  
  
— Не похож, — соглашается Кейтлин и целует его.  
  
Леонард надеется, что ему только кажется, будто иней покрывает его тело. Умереть от переохлаждения в собственной кровати — оригинальная, но все равно нелепая смерть. И наверняка неприятная.  
  
Позже ночью Кейтлин доедает осьминогов с рисом, которых Барри вчера не съел сразу, а Леонард успел спрятать в холодильник.  
  
— Можешь разогреть, — предлагает Леонард. — Правда, не уверен, станут ли они от этого вкуснее.  
  
— Все равно остынут прежде, чем я их съем, — отвечает Кейтлин.  
  
Она хранит в этой квартире свой запасной халат и иногда надевает. Сейчас — не запахивает, позволяя Леонарду видеть ее грудь. Соски тоже синеватые, под цвет губ, только чуть-чуть темнее.  
  
— Как ты живешь без горячего кофе? — спрашивает Леонард. Он, в отличие от нее, оделся и даже думает накинуть парку: пусть холод и приятен, но всему есть предел.  
  
— Я привыкла, — Кейтлин улыбается ему и, заправив волосы за ухо, невпопад говорит: — Можешь не отвечать. На то, что я сказала раньше. Не нужно говорить, что любишь меня.  
  
«И не собирался», — думает Леонард, но вслух произносит другое:  
  
— Даже, если это правда?  
  
— Тем более, если это правда.  


 

***

  
— Выглядишь уставшим, — говорит на следующий день Гаррисон Уэллс, расставляя шахматы на доске.  
  
На этой неделе у них партия андернахских шахмат и Леонард заранее продумывает стратегию, при которой будет снимать фигуры Гаррисона только пешками. Не стоит отдавать что-то значимое, если можно обойтись без этого.  
  
— Неделя началась бурно, — отвечает он.  
  
В горле после вчерашнего визита Кейтлин першит, будто съел миску колотого льда.  
  
— Я тобой восхищаюсь, — говорит Гаррисон. — Даже представлять не хочу, насколько Аллен и Сноу утомительны в романтической сфере.  
  
Леонард фыркает.  
  
— «Романтическая», мне кажется, преувеличение.  
  
Он помнит с чего именно начались их регулярные встречи. Во время очередной миссии, к которой команда СТАР Лабс зачем-то привлекла их обоих, Гаррисон Уэллс посетовал, что из его знакомых на этой Земле никто не играет гексагональные шахматы. Леонард признался, что он изучал их, но не слишком заинтересовался, а предпочитает современные вариации Византийских. Так они и решили перебрать все доступные варианты на двоих игроков, а потом попытаться привлечь кого-то для партий на троих и четверых.  
  
— В отношениях, где я был значительно старше, меня утомляла необходимость постоянно на словах подтверждать свою любовь, — говорит Гаррисон, когда они начинают игру. — Я привык к тому, что действия говорят и означают значительно больше слов.  
  
— И с чего такое внезапное откровение? — спрашивает Леонард.  
  
— Просто советую не повторять моих ошибок.  
  
— Не начинать отношения с кем-то сильно младше себя? — поднимает брови Леонард.  
  
— Нет. Не молчать, раз уже завел. Даже, если утомительно повторять одно и то же с незавидным постоянством.  
  
После этого они делают с десяток ходов, ничего не говоря. У них под рукой несколько запасных комплектов фигур, при смене стороны они снимают с доски одну и ставят другую. Скоро у Гаррисона четыре лишних пешки, а к «войскам» Леонарда добавляется еще одна ладья.  
  
— Можем сходить в ресторан на следующей неделе, — предлагает Леонард. — А потом уже устроить партию в шахматы Алисы. В них лучше играть сытым, и, возможно, немного выпившим.  
  
— Звучит как приглашение на свидание, — Гаррисон дает ему возможность отступить, отшутиться, перевести тему разговора.  
  
Только Леонард совсем этого не хочет.  
  
— Так и есть, — усмехается он. — Я приглашаю тебя на свидание.  
  
Гаррисон поднимает взгляд от доски и поправляет очки.  
  
— Должен напомнить: у меня дочь, которая вот-вот защитит первую докторскую диссертацию, и лаборатория в другой Вселенной. Не считая проблем с метами там же.  
  
— А у меня партнер-пироманьяк, младшая сестра, планы, в которые я мало кого посвящаю, и двое молодых любовников, — перечисляет Леонард.  
  
— И Сара Лэнс.  
  
— И Сара Лэнс, — кивает Леонард. — Но она — явление непостоянное. Мы с тобой оба занятые люди, потому я и не хожу вокруг да около.  
  
Он мог бы уточнить, что отношения с Сарой сейчас ближе к отношениям с Лизой, но не хочет вдаваться в детали. Тем более что в данный момент и с этим человеком детали неважны.  
  
Гаррисон делает ход, забирая коня Леонарда и меняя цвет одной из своих пешек. И, только поставив фигуру на доску, отвечает:  
  
— Договорились. Детали уточним на неделе.  


 

***

  
А на следующий день Леонард гуляет с Лизой. Она только вернулась с Гавайев и ей есть, что ему рассказать и о чем его расспросить.  
  
Это хороший день. Они почти решают вечером ограбить казино, но вовремя вспоминают, что сейчас вроде как в отпуске от особо шумных дел.  
  
— Скучно живется, — говорит Лиза и вспрыгивает на бортик фонтана, к которому они как раз подошли.  
  
Какой-то парень смотрит на ее ноги, обтянутые узкими джинсами, переводит взгляд выше, явно к вырезу топа, но быстро теряет интерес, стоит ему заметить улыбку Леонарда.  
  
— Слазь, — говорит тот, обращаясь к Лизе, — кто знает, какую гадость подливают в воду, чтобы она казалась чистой.  
  
Лиза показывает ему язык и пытается рукой поймать струю, не упав при этом в сам фонтан. Ей даже удается коснуться воды кончиками пальцев.  
  
Казино они решают все-таки ограбить. Только не местное, а съездить, например, в Кост-Сити или Стар-Сити, чтобы лишний раз не нервировать Флэша и остальных. Нужно же хоть иногда устраивать семейные уикенды.  


 

***

  
Легенды возвращаются в текущий год на следующий день. Леонард сначала узнает об этом от Барри, потом — от Кейтлин и Гаррисона, а потом Сара и Мик приходят к нему и зовут в бар. Они что-то празднуют. Или заливают горе какой-то неудачи. С этой командой не разберешь, что хуже.  
  
Но им обоим нужно в бар. Причем — срочно.  
  
— Ну вот и идите вместе, — пытается отмазаться Леонард, но Мик уже взял парку, а Сара уже захлопнула ноутбук, не обращая внимания на возмущенный возглас.  
  
— А что случилось с кактусами, которые тебе подарил Рэй? — спрашивает Сара, кивая в сторону подоконника.  
  
— Плохо отреагировали на заморозки, — отвечает Леонард.  
  
— Сейчас же сентябрь, — отзывается Мик откуда-то от двери.  
  
— Заморозки были ранние.  
  
Сара смотрит на кактусы, на Леонарда, снова на кактусы, а потом фыркает.  
  
— Я не скажу Рэю, клянусь, — обещание она шепчет ему на ухо, обнимая за плечи.  
  
Ближайший бар, даже скорее клуб, недалеко. Он, на вкус Леонарда, слегка претенциозный, но выпить в компании можно.  
  
Оказывается, сегодня вечер в стиле сороковых годов, играет попеременно то джаз, то свинг. Сара хмыкает, Мик закатывает глаза и порывается уйти.  
  
— Вижу, ваша неделя была намного интереснее моей, — замечает Леонард.  
  
— Не то слово, — отвечает Сара.  
  
Рассказывают они многое. Например, про то, как крестоносцы скакали по доисторическим степям, распугивая динозавров. И про то, как Палмер заразил Теслу холерой. А еще про сороковые, в которых они застряли на три месяца, потому что Джекс что-то нахимичил с Вейврайдером и тот не мог пробиться к команде.  
  
Они занимают столик в углу, чтобы просматривался весь бар, но самим не бросаться в глаза. Пиво здесь средней паршивости, но на спиртное градусом повыше Леонард не жалуется. Они пьют, он слушает Сару, Мик то и дело перебивает ее, комментируя репликой или двумя, или в очередной раз сообщает, что остальная команда — просто идиоты.  
  
— А еще у нас проблемы с выжившими хранителями времени, — как бы невзначай говорит Сара, когда заканчивает историю про возвращение Вейврайдера.  
  
— Кто-то из них выжил? — интересуется Леонард. — Такие, как наш капитан-британец, или те, что неприятнее?  
  
— Такие, как те, кто у меня в башке ковырялись, — разъясняет Мик. — Вот та шайка.  
  
У Леонарда чешутся кулаки отыскать этих деятелей и пообщаться с ними так, чтобы они наверняка не выжили. Но проблема в том, что возвращаться в команду он не хочет и каждый раз пытается уговорить Мика тоже уйти. Но тот смотрит на него странно, будто собирается сказать нечто важное, но не решается, и просто бурчит: «Нет».  
  
— Этого следовало ожидать, со всеми изменениями времени, — Сара трет переносицу. — Ладно. Неважно. Мы прилетели сюда отдохнуть и пообщаться с Барри.  
  
Она опрокидывает стопку, а Леонард спрашивает:  
  
— О чем именно вы собираетесь общаться?  
  
— Чтобы пацан перестал в таймлайн лезть, — недружелюбно говорит Мик, — мало того, что мы все разнесли, так он находит то, что еще нет, и доламывает.  
  
Еще один интересный момент. Леонард знает о постоянных попытках Барри изменить прошлое и будущее, хотя ему только ленивый не сказал этого не делать, но о том, что у него конфликт с Легендами, слышит впервые.  
  
— Он недавно что-то устроил? — задает вопрос Леонард и пытается вспомнить, не обсуждали ли они в последнее время с Барри какие-то сомнительные авантюры.  
  
— Он скоро кое-что устроит, — отвечает Сара, — где-то спустя полтора года. И мы хотим ему помешать.  
  
Леонарду не нравится то, как она на него смотрит при этих словах. Да и взгляд Мика… необычный. Похоже, Барри «устроит кое-что» связанное именно с ним. Можно спросить прямо, но, если они не говорят, значит считают, будто бы такое может навредить времени. Легче потом попытаться взломать систему Гидеон ну или просто вежливо у нее поинтересоваться, что же такое страшное случится спустя полтора года.  
  
Леонард смотрит на еще более мрачное, чем обычно, лицо Мика и решает, что есть и третий вариант.  
  
Мелодия меняется, теперь играет «Бай мир бисту шейн» в исполнении Сестер Эндрюс[*](http://xn--https-nw3b//www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe2UXccid40%94), и Сара поднимается.  
  
— Я хочу танцевать, — говорит она. — Снарт, составишь мне компанию?  
  
— Конечно, Лэнс, — в тон ей отвечает Леонард, обычно он отказывает и остается наблюдать, как Сара находит себе или неприятности, или пару на вечер, или и то, и другое вместе.  
  
Но сегодня у него другие планы.  
  
Если Сара удивляется, то не подает виду. Мик провожает их тяжелым взглядом, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Я никогда не танцевал свинг, — шепчет Леонард на ухо Саре. — Боюсь, буду казаться неуклюжим.  
  
— Не ты один, — улыбается она, кивая на других танцующих. — Но им это не мешает наслаждаться вечером.  
  
Он обнимает Сару за талию и искоса наблюдает за Миком. Тот мрачно смотрит на пустой стакан перед собой.  
  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — спрашивает Сара, когда они начинают двигаться, стараясь успевать в быстрый ритм музыки.  
  
— Пытаюсь развлечься, — отвечает Леонард, — а на что похоже?  
  
Это не тот танец, в котором они постоянно были бы слишком близко, но он все равно замечает, как время от времени Мик поднимает взгляд и опять отворачивается, будто пустые бутылки или подвыпившие посетители становятся ему резко интереснее.  
  
Они постоянно сбиваются с ритма, но это на самом деле неважно. Он едва не наступает Саре на ногу, она сталкивается с ним, не рассчитав поворота, а до этого дергает руку слишком сильно.  
  
— Хорошо, что мы не живем в сороковых, — говорит Леонард, улыбаясь. — Опозорились бы.  
  
Ему не обязательно касаться губами уха Сары: все равно приходится перекрикивать музыку и голоса остальных посетителей, ей совсем не нужно смеяться в ответ на его реплику, но она или понимает его игру, или ведет собственную, или просто не думает ни о чем, а веселится как умеет.  
  
Леонард склоняется к последнему.  
  
Он помнит, как удивлялся, узнав, что в прошлом Сара была совершенно другой. Из документов и старых записей на него смотрит чувствительная молодая женщина. Сумасбродная, но подсознательно понимающая всех и каждого. Мечущаяся пламенная натура. Лишь отдаленно похожая на нынешнюю Белую Канарейку, которая смотрит на мир… ладно, смотрит как и он сам. С извечным вопросом: «Что я от этого получу?». Наверное, потому Мик и не уходит. Видит что-то смутно знакомое, хотя не до конца понимает.  
  
Как ни странно, они с Сарой об этом говорят. В один из тех раз, когда Легенды возвращаются в «свое» время, Джекс и Штейн сгоняют всех с Вейврайдера на время ремонта и команда подается кто куда. Сара собирается уехать в Стар-Сити, но отчего-то передумывает на полпути. И Мик приводит ее к Леонарду.  
  
— Но почему ты позвал ее в мою квартиру, партнер? — бессильно спрашивает тот, когда они заходят, и Сара прямой наводкой идет в сторону кухни.  
  
— Вы с ней вроде всегда ладили, — говорит Мик.  
  
Это происходит еще до Кейтлин и Барри, и Леонард вкрадчиво интересуется:  
  
— То есть, ты не против, если в моей жизни появится еще кто-то кроме тебя?  
  
Мик пожимает плечами.  
  
— Да пожалуйста, — тон у него скучающий, а на лице то самое привычно-непривычное выражение, которое появилось после всей истории с Хранителями Времени, с его превращением в Хроноса, и возвращением назад. — Главное, чтобы у меня под ногами не путались, когда я возвращаюсь.  
  
— Кроме Сары Лэнс? — уточняет Леонард, прислушиваясь к стуку с кухни, кажется, там уже во всю идут поиски чистой посуды.  
  
— Она уйдет завтра утром, — говорит Мик, — и не будет мешать.  
  
Спустя пару часов Мик «отрубается» в кресле, Леонард садится на диван, а Сара устраивается рядом.  
  
— Как я устала, — признается она, — никогда больше не буду придумывать легенду, при которой мне придется целый день провести на ногах, еще и в туфлях на шпильках.  
  
— Поднимай ноги, — говорит Леонард, хлопая по подлокотнику дивана.  
  
— Зачем? — подозрительно спрашивает Сара.  
  
— Потому что я — грязный фетишист, Лэнс, — отвечает Леонард, — но, если ты не хочешь бесплатный массаж…  
  
Сара не дает договорить, спешно перекидывает ноги через его колени.  
  
— С чего такая щедрость? — спрашивает она, когда он начинает мягко массировать ее стопы. — Сначала пускаешь к себе, потом — в квартиру, холодильник, душевую… теперь это.  
  
Леонард смотрит на спящего Мика и отвечает:  
  
— Ты за ним присматриваешь.  
  
Сара хмыкает и произносит тихо:  
  
— Не слишком успешно. Возвращайся, у тебя получится намного лучше.  
  
— Я завязал со спасением мира, — отвечает Леонард.  
  
И думает о том, что вряд ли когда-то переборет страх перед путешествиями в темпоральном потоке. Не после того, что с ним произошло. Не после того, как Барри буквально собрал его по частям.  
  
Никогда больше. Он прекрасно проживет и без работы с Легендами.  
  
— После Ямы я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в эмоциях, — признается Сара. — Я перестала их понимать…  
  
— Видимо, смерть сильно меняет людей, — говорит Леонард.  
  
— Потеря души тоже.  
  
Она говорит это спокойно, без надрыва. Просто факт. Леонард фыркает, не зная наверняка, как реагировать. Он не слишком религиозен, но сам убедился, что многие мистические вещи реальны, независимо от того, веришь ты в них или нет.  
  
— Может, еще вернешь, — произносит он, наконец. — Рано или поздно.  
  
— Я не хочу, — отвечает Сара, — так… проще. Я же все помню, знаю, что такое «поступить правильно», не забыла законодательство, не забыла, как поступала раньше и почему так поступала.  
  
Леонард большими пальцами надавливает под пятками и Сара морщится.  
  
— Так что отличает тебя нынешнюю от тебя прошлой, если ты все помнишь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я ничего не чувствую к людям, — говорит Сара, — знаю, что Лорел моя сестра, что любила ее, что была в ярости из-за ее смерти, но это не чувство. Это воспоминание. Даже, когда появляется кто-то новый, я знаю, что должна ощутить, как должна с ним себя повести, но ничего больше.  
  
Леонард пытается представить себе это. Каково постоянно опираться на воспоминания о чувствах, но не чувствовать на самом деле?  
  
— Так на самом деле проще, — добавляет Сара, — проще принимать решения, проще следовать правилам, проще вдохновлять других. Ничто не отвлекает.  
  
Она смотрит на Мика.  
  
— Только сложнее понимать, что чувствуют остальные, если они сами мне не говорят.  
  
Леонард вспоминает этот разговор, пока они танцуют, и думает о нем позже, когда возвращаются к столику, заказывают еще по одной, бредут назад к его квартире, обсуждая пространство-время и командную работу.  
  
По дороге алкоголь выветривается, и Леонард почти не чувствует выпитого.  
  
Сара сегодня не остается, ей нужно в СТАР Лабс. Правда, большой вопрос, что она сейчас наговорит Барри и в каком тоне.  
  
— Поцеловать на прощание? — спрашивает Сара уже когда Леонард открывает дверь квартиры и пропускает внутрь Мика. — Или поверишь мне на слово, что я хорошо провела время?  
  
— Лучше не надо, — отвечает Леонард, — у меня от твоих поцелуев на прощание сосет под ложечкой: кажется, что вот-вот опять раскидает по всему таймлайну.  
  
Сара хохочет так, будто это на самом деле смешная шутка. Говорит Мику:  
  
— Присматривай за ним.  
  
Мик ворчит что-то утвердительное и с грохотом захлопывает за ней дверь. На секунду Леонард думает, что немного перестарался в баре и даже жалеет. Всего на секунду, потому что в следующую Мик прижимает его к стене и целует так отчаянно, будто они не видели друг друга десять лет.  
  
— Тебя так возбудил наш с Лэнс танец? — спрашивает Леонард.  
  
— Заткнись, — резко отвечает Мик. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, что я видел.  
  
— Но ты же расскажешь, да?  
  
Мик мотает головой, снова его целует, а руками уже шарит, расстегивает пояс, лезет под одежду…  
  
Вот же… Леонард зря подумал, будто дело в ревности к Саре. Похоже, у них проблемы серьезнее.  
  
Мик мощнее него, не сильнее — пусть так не кажется, но в физической силе они сейчас примерно сравнялись, — а именно мощнее. Цепляясь за его широкие плечи Леонард ощущает, что может скинуть щиты, может верить — его защитят. Иррациональное чувство, тем более что нередко защита нужна самому Мику, но неистребимое. Да и не хочется от него избавляться. Приятно такое испытывать время от времени.  
  
Леонард удерживает Мика, хватает его за подбородок, отодвигается, насколько может и спрашивает:  
  
— Что случится в будущем? Что натворит Барри?  
  
Мик не хочет отвечать, но Леонард смотрит ему в глаза и ждет. В эту игру его партнер всегда проигрывает. И в прошлом, и в настоящем, и в будущем. Пусть пока и старается сдержаться.  
  
— Мик, — говорит Леонард, — Мик, расскажи мне.  
  
— Если пацан не прекратит таскать своих врагов из прошлого, они убьют тебя, — отвечает Мик.  
  
Леонард смеется.  
  
— Всего-то? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я видел твою могилу, Лен.  
  
— Никто не говорит, что в ней было мое тело, — пытается успокоить его Леонард, но внутри холодеет.  
  
Они сказали «полтора года». Не так уж много времени.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе снова умереть, — обещает Мик, а потом заканчивает этот разговор новым поцелуем.  
  
И это хорошо, приятно и понятно. Даже не пришлось взламывать Гидеон.  
  
Мик с ним еще два дня. Они обсуждают планы Леонарда, то, что произойдет спустя полтора года, и то, как Легенды в очередной раз напортачили, выходят оценить на новый памятник в центре, проворачивают небольшое дельце, смотрят сезон очередного «обновленного» сериала, доедают остатки осьминогов, решают, что на вкус те — полная дрянь. Не то сами по себе, не то повар в ресторане, откуда Барри их взял, не умеет правильно готовить, не то почти неделя в холодильнике не пошла им на пользу.  
  
Трахаются, конечно. Куда без этого.  
  
В случае Мика, Леонард ничего не имеет против вмешательства в личное пространство. Пусть хоть все время с ним в одной комнате будет. Может быть, хоть тогда Кейтлин с Барри прекратят друг друга избегать.  
  
Главное, чтобы и Мик не был против.  
  
— Если хочешь, я могу выставить Барри из дому, когда он придет в следующий раз, — говорит Леонард.  
  
Они с Миком лежат в кровати, пользуются тем, что не нужно срываться с рассветом.  
  
— Да пусть приходит, — отвечает Мик сонно. — Хоть прям сейчас, жратву принесет. А то вставать лень.  
  
— Мне позвонить ему и позвать? — шутит Леонард.  
  
— Да звони!  
  
Конечно, он не звонит.  


 

***

  
Барри приходит на следующий день, когда Легенды уже снова улетели спасать время и Мик, разумеется, вместе с ними.  
  
— В городе открылся новый ресторан, индийская кухня, — говорит Барри, сгружая на стол еду. — Сейчас все накрою!  
  
— Отлично, — кивает Леонард. — А потом мы поговорим с тобой о неком Хантере Золомоне и о том, как вредно пытаться вмешаться в ход истории…


End file.
